1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to gas meters.
Various kinds of gas meter are presently available, which individually provide different functionality. For example, a gas meter may be provided specifically for the supply of gas on a pre-payment basis, the meter being adapted to receive tokens or coins in response to the provision of which gas is supplied. Alternatively, a gas meter may be provided with a local or remote meter reading facility, gas being provided on a credit basis, a consumer being billed in accordance with a volume of gas consumed.
2. Description of the Related Art
With presently available systems, in order to provide for a change of functionality, it is necessary to completely remove an existing meter, which involves specialized services since gas supply pipes will need to be connected/disconnected, and replace it with a different meter affording the required functionality.